Seeking Aid
by Kalira69
Summary: Woo Bin shows up at Yi Jung's doorstep battered and bloody, knowing he'll always find whatever he's looking for at his best friend's hands.


_Thump._

Yi Jung paused, fingertips brushing the handle of a cabinet. There was another, duller sound outside the door of his studio, and he lowered his hand and stepped back, turning towards it. It was silent outside as he wove around his worktables and equipment, making his way to the door, but he opened it cautiously.

Then he threw it open. "Fuck!" he breathed. "Woo Bin are you _bleeding_?" he demanded.

Woo Bin grinned up at him, showing bloody teeth. "Hey." He lifted one hand in a casual wave, but didn't get off the ground where he was slumped against the doorframe. "Came to see you." he said helpfully.

Yi Jung frowned slightly, and Woo Bin's smile faltered. He stepped outside and crouched, resting a hand on Woo Bin's shoulder. "Should you be at the hospital?" he asked, concerned.

Woo Bin laughed, head tipping back. "Nah, bro, I'm fine." he assured Yi Jung easily. "Can't you tell?" He posed, giving his most charming smile.

He watched his best friend with narrowed eyes, but nodded. "Inside, at least." he said firmly, rising to his feet again, and Woo Bin grinned, dipping his head in acknowledgement. "Which means your handsome self needs to get up off the ground and through this door." he pointed out.

Woo Bin laughed, but nodded and reached up with one hand. There was blood spattered on that as well, though it was already dry. Yi Jung clasped it, but Woo Bin barely used his assistance on the way up - even if he did waver a bit once he had gained his feet. Yi Jung swept him from head to foot with a sharp gaze, but he stayed steady, following Yi Jung inside with nothing more a gentle tug at their clasped hands.

Yi Jung swung the door closed and nudged Woo Bin towards the lounge area. He shook his head and diverted towards the kitchen. "I'll get blood on your sofa." he explained wryly.

Yi Jung pursed his lips and thought about saying that he didn't care, but let Woo Bin have his way. He dropped onto a chair with a groan, slouching. The brighter lights indoors gave Yi Jung a better idea of the spread of blood on his best friend and it was _not_ reassuring.

"You're _sure_ you don't need to be at the hospital?" Yi Jung said, with a ping of anxiety, pouring Woo Bin a glass of water for something to do with his hands.

Woo Bin nodded. "Mostly," he said as he unbuttoned his shirt, and Yi Jung's eyes narrowed, "this isn't mine." he added, glancing up at Yi Jung with an amused look. He shed the shirt, revealing blood smeared over his ribs and side but no apparent injury.

Yi Jung rolled his eyes and went to get a wet cloth while Woo Bin drank his water. " _Why_ did you worry me?" Yi Jung demanded as he returned with the cloth.

Woo Bin grinned at him and made a teasingly sweet _awwing_ sound. Yi Jung slapped the wet cloth onto his side at the waist - lightly - and left it there. Woo Bin snagged him by one wrist before he could step away, though.

"Sorry." Woo Bin said softly. "I," he paused, "I'm glad you care."

"Of _course_ I care, you-" Yi Jung broke off, shaking his head.

Woo Bin smiled at him and released his hand, but he didn't go far this time, even as Woo Bin began washing the blood off himself.

"Some of this _is_ yours?" Yi Jung asked after a few moments, concerns not fully salved.

Woo Bin nodded. "Mostly just. . ." He raised one hand, showing tears on his knuckles and fingers, and Yi Jung made a sympathetic sound. He'd torn his hands up enough times while working; it was never fun. "Nothing too serious. And my ribs are a bit bruised up." He winced, nose crinkling.

Yi Jung pursed his lips, shaking his head, and took the cloth when Woo Bin handed it back, only to toss it to the table. It was already decorated with drips of glaze and raw clay smudges, some of which had soaked into the table, neither the water nor the blood was terribly concerning.

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask what had happened to Woo Bin, but he was well aware there were some things his friend wouldn't tell him - for his own sake more than anything. There were some things Yi Jung didn't really want to _know_ , anyway. He was aware of what Woo Bin did - what his family did - but. . . He didn't need to know specifics, particularly not when things got messy.

"Oh." Woo Bin said, and Yi Jung tensed.

"What? What's wrong?" he demanded, looking Woo Bin over worriedly. Had he missed something when categorising his own injuries?

"Nothing." Woo Bin said with a faint smile. "I'm going to be sick." he added.

Yi Jung froze for a moment, then hurried to Woo Bin's side as he lunged for the sink and retched. He didn't actually throw up, but Yi Jung winced in sympathy for his bruised ribs, watching him choke and cough in the attempt, sides heaving. He gently rubbed Woo Bin's back with one hand, steadying him with the other on his hip.

After a few minutes he managed to stop retching, but he stayed bent over the sink for a while longer, only bracing one hand on the edge of the sink.

"Are you all right?" Yi Jung asked quietly as he began to straighten.

"Owww." Woo Bin said faintly. "Yeah. Should have known better than to drink that much water, that's all. Ooh my head hurts now." he added abruptly as he stood up straight.

"I'm sorry." Yi Jung said, frowning. He brushed his fingertips lightly over Woo Bin's brow and guided him back to a seat; this time not one of the kitchen chairs, but a more comfortable one in the lounge.

Woo Bin didn't argue, and he sighed as he sank into the cushions of the oversized chair. Yi Jung rested a hand on his shoulder for a moment, then left him, bringing back a small glass of water and a bottle of painkiller.

Woo Bin frowned at them, but nodded, holding out a hand. Yi Jung shook out the required dosage for him, then handed him the water. He winced, then swallowed them down and passed the glass back before sinking into the support of chair again. Yi Jung left the bottle and glass on the low table nearby and sat on the arm of Woo Bin's chair.

Woo Bin smiled up at him a little distractedly, and Yi Jung hummed. He leaned over to snag the fluffy blanket from another chair nearby, draping it over Woo Bin's bare upper body. He made a soft sound of startlement, but curled his fingers into the fabric and tucked it a little higher himself.

Yi Jung drew his fingers over Woo Bin's brow again, brushing his hair aside and tracing down over his temple. Woo Bin sighed, eyelids drooping, then closed his eyes entirely, leaning his head against the back of the chair nearer Yi Jung. "Feels good." he said softly just when Yi Jung had been lowering his hand.

He smiled slightly and raised it again, running his fingers lightly through Woo Bin's hair before stroking his brow again. "Well I _am_ good with my hands." he said dryly, and Woo Bin grinned, looking amused.

He opened his eyes, just enough to peek up at Yi Jung past his own wrist. "Ever going to _really_ prove that to me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Yi Jung arched one of his own, rubbing his thumb over Woo Bin's temple and pulling a soft moan from him. "You need further proof? I think I'm hurt." Yi Jung teased.

Woo Bin sighed and gave him a crooked smile. "Sorry." he said, then closed his eyes.

Yi Jung frowned. He dropped his hand to Woo Bin's jaw, petting lightly and nudging him to look up. Woo Bin took a breath and opened his eyes as he let Yi Jung tip his head up. "Woo Bin." Yi Jung began, then stopped.

"Yeah, bro?" Woo Bin said, lips still twisted into a crooked not-quite-smile.

Yi Jung let his hand rest along Woo Bin's cheek, and he turned into it, just a little, the look in his eyes going soft.

"You don't want me to prove I have talented hands." Yi Jung said questioningly. "You want. . . What _do_ you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to _do_ anything." Woo Bin said, shaking his head slightly. "I want what I always have." he added, and Yi Jung's frown deepened. Woo Bin laughed at him. "I just want you, Yi Jung." He reached out, one hand sliding from beneath the fluffy blanket, and bumped his knuckles against Yi Jung's hip. "Bro."

Yi Jung hummed, eyes narrowing as he thought. Woo Bin swallowed, looking away, then smoothed his hand over the back of Yi Jung's and tipped his head, gently kissing the palm.

Yi Jung didn't move, even as Woo Bin released him and sagged back in the chair, eyes closing again. He tugged the blanket up higher around his shoulders, almost as though he might hide under it, and turned his head. He muttered something Yi Jung only partially heard.

Yi Jung tapped the ball of one foot on the floor, watching his best friend. His heart beat hard, feeling like it had risen to lodge right at the base of his throat. He bent, brushing Woo Bin's fringe aside again, and pressed a soft kiss to his brow.

Woo Bin startled, eyes snapping open. Yu Jung didn't give him a chance to do anything else, tugging at the blanket tucked over him and sliding down into the chair beside him. It left him pressed right up against Woo Bin's side, as the chair was just barely large enough for the both of them.

"Ah- Yi Jung?" Woo Bin said softly, shifting restlessly beside him.

Yi Jung put out a hand, stilling him without pressing against his ribs. "Yes?" he said, meeting Woo Bin's eyes and raising an eyebrow.

Woo Bin watched him for a moment, then made a sudden movement, catching Yi Jung with a challenging kiss, his eyes open. Yi Jung smiled against his lips, then raised a hand to caress his jaw, gentling him with the touch. Yi Jung tipped his head and leaned lightly into the kiss, brushing his lips over Woo Bin's and delicately deepening it with a flick of his tongue.

Woo Bin let out a soft hum of a sigh, lashes fluttering as he closed his eyes and relaxed into Yi Jung, warm at his side. Yi Jung stroked his face as the kiss broke, shifting to support him comfortably as he curled into Yi Jung's side.

"You've always had me." Yi Jung admitted, because when everything else was upside down, when he was anxious or angry or anything at all . . . Woo Bin had always been there, refusing to step away and seeing through whatever facsimile Yi Jung put up.

"I love you." Woo Bin said against his neck, low and throaty, and Yi Jung's fingers twitched, but he nodded. "I don't need anything but what we've had, but I _do_ love you."

"You know me." Yi Jung said just as softly. The sentiment could be believed from Woo Bin, and not only believed but . . . Woo Bin knew the real him. "And I . . . love you." he admitted, because it was true, even if he had never thought of it in this way before.

Woo Bin tensed, then relaxed, arms curling around Yi Jung's waist. "Took you long enough." he said, but the smile was clearly audible in his voice, despite his attempt at grumbling.

"You haven't exactly pressed the issue." Yi Jung pointed out dryly. "And what happened to _I don't need anything more_?" he teased.

"Need, no." Woo Bin said, nuzzling Yi Jung's cheek and forcing him to stifle a laugh. "I still. . ."

"Mm." Yi Jung stroked his side, smooth, warm skin with powerful muscle beneath. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." he said, meeting Woo Bin's eyes. "Now or later."

He smiled, familiar and broad and happy, and Yi Jung's pounding heart eased a little closer to a normal rhythm. It was Woo Bin. This wasn't terrifying, it was his best friend. Yi Jung kissed him again, arms sliding carefully around his waist in return as the blanket fell to their laps in a heap.


End file.
